


everything and nothing

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we forget that it's the little things that speak loudest.</p>
<p>(or small moments from the Two Pieces universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. irreplaceable

“Thanks for coming to get us, sir – Dad.” Ward’s still not used to saying it but he tries.

Coulson smiles, clapping his shoulder. “Family means nobody gets left behind.” He looks pointedly at Fitz. "You too, son."

“Thank you, sir.” Fitz replies, nodding before heading to where Simmons stands.

Ward looks up to see May by the railing, he nods, mouthing ‘thanks’. May smiles. Really, who needs an extraction team when he’s got the _Cavalry_ for a Mom?

“Did you just quote Lilo & Stitch?” Skye says as she approaches.

“It seemed appropriate.” Coulson replies, “Get some rest, all of you.”

He knows she was worried, can see it in her eyes as they take in his cut lip, her thumbnail that she’s chewed within an inch of its life. “Hey,” Ward offers her a small smile.

Her reaction isn’t unexpected but he’s still surprised all the same. Her arms go around his middle, squeezing tight as she holds on. Whenever Coulson returned from missions, Skye would simply hug him to reassure herself that everything was okay; it was the same for him when he joined SHIELD.

“I thought I lost you.” She mumbled against his chest, her hands curl around his jacket.

He wraps his arms around her small frame, “Truth is, I was in good hands. Fitz,” Ward tilts his head to the two scientists, “pretty badass. So don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easy.”

Skye lets out a watery chuckle, “Promise?”

“Promise.” He tightens his hold, resting his cheek against her hair.

“Good. They haven’t perfected the whole human cloning thing.”

He laughs. “Thinking of replacing me with a newer model?”

“You could use a few upgrades but,” she shakes her head, “the original is always better.”


	2. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil returns home to his kids.

Phil sighs, twisting the key in the lock. It’s been a long, difficult day and he is exhausted. All he wanted was his bed, a shower and food, not necessarily in that order. His stomach growls, maybe there was leftover pizza.

He’s surprised to find a glow from the living room, it was way past their bedtime.

(“I don’t need a bedtime. That’s for kids. Like Skye.” Grant had argued, ignoring her indignant yell.)

The TV is still on, playing some old Western with the volume on low. Grant’s on the couch, fast asleep with a book open on his chest with Skye on the other end, curled up like a cat. Buddy looks up from his spot on the armchair, raising a head to acknowledge him.

“Grant.” Phil shakes his shoulder gently, drawing back when the boy jumps, hand out ready to strike. “Grant, it’s me. Calm down.”

He rubs at his eyes, blinking once – twice. “Coulson? What’s – time?”

“Late. You two should be in bed.”

“We wanted to wa–” Grant tries and fails to stifle his yawn, “wait for you.”

“We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Okay. Night.”

“I’ve got it.” Phil says when Grant reaches for Skye. “Go on up.”

“Coulson,”

He turns to the boy, one hand on the banister the other scratching his head. “Welcome home.”

Phil nods, “It’s good to be back.” He gathers Skye up in his arms, chuckling softly when she shuffles to get comfortable.

He pulls back the covers, placing the fluffy purple bear in the crook of her arm before tucking the comforter around her shoulders. Skye blinks, eyes bleary, “Morning?”

“Still nighttime. Go back to sleep.”

“‘Kay.” Skye snuggles into her pillow. “Night, Daddy.”

Phil brushes the hair off her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Night, Princess.”

He turns off the light, heading to the room directly across. Grant was sprawled on his stomach taking over the entire bed, face buried in his pillow, snoring softly. The book was still open by his side, Phil marks it with a pencil, placing it on the nightstand. He goes to grab the extra blanket in the closet, draping it over him.

Closing the door behind him, Phil heads to his own room, intent on catching as many hours possible before his day began again.


	3. up above the world, up above it all

“I think it looks like a six-headed man on a duck.”

Grant turns his head to face her, “No way.”

“C’mon, see that’s one, up there’s another,” Skye says, hand outstretched pointing at the night sky, “whole row of heads and the duck.”

“That is not what it looks like.”

“Really? Well, what is it then?”

Coulson had been assigned to monitor a SHIELD base and being a long-term job, had brought along both of them. Of course, they weren’t allowed to wander into certain areas and Skye had to wear _the bracelet_ (Fury’s condition). Located in the middle of nowhere, with land stretched out for miles in all directions, there wasn’t really much to do.

Skye spent most of her time in classes (joining the kids of other agents) whilst Ward pored over SHIELD manuals. She would join him at the gym after, where he would attempt to teach her some basics in self-defence or she’d watch until it became too boring, then beg to leave. Ward was somewhat responsible for her and he didn’t really want Coulson getting into trouble should something go wrong (things have a tendency to do so when they're involved).

And when night falls, they would climb up to the roof until Coulson came for them. With the entire night sky stretched out above them, it had become a game to find patterns within the stars.

“A peacock.”

“Of course you’d say that.”

“Okay, that one.” Ward says, “Mountain goat.”

“How imaginative of you.”

“Just look.”

“Where?”

“See those rows of stars, the sound waves travelling. All the way to the orca waiting on the other end,” he pauses, “you know what they’re saying?”

“Nope.”

“Happy Birthday, Skye.” He says in the most ridiculous impression of a goat.

Skye stuffs the sleeves of the hoodie into her mouth to stifle her laughs. “That’s so dumb.”

“You’re welcome,” he nudges her with his shoulder.

“Thank you, Ward.”


	4. now that i've found you

“I missed you,” he murmurs.

“You sap.” She says, biting her lip to fight the smile.

Ward buries his face in the space between her shoulder and neck. He inhales her scent, letting his warm breath wash over her skin. He blows a raspberry against her neck, Skye lets out a yelp, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth. He tightens his hold on her waist when Skye tries to squirm away.

She peers over the edge, no one seemed to notice but she elbows him anyway. “Not cool.”

It’s late but the base was busy as always, rest was a luxury they could barely afford these days. He hasn’t seen her in almost a week, Skye had left on a mission with May and he had his own with Trip. The moment they returned, he had whisked her away to their little spot. It wasn’t much but they could see the entirety of the Playground’s hangar from up there.

“What’s going on in there?” Skye asks, tilting her head up to look at him.

“You know how they say that changing one thing, no matter how small can mess with everything else?”

“Do you regret this? Us?”

“What, no. That’s not what I meant. I was - do you ever wonder how different things would be if Coulson hadn’t come for us?”

She plays with his fingers, fitting hers between the gaps in his. “I suppose they would’ve moved me around, protocol and everything. I would’ve probably gotten myself in trouble with SHIELD anyways trying to look for my parents. Maybe join the Rising Tide.”

Ward pulls a face, “You would join them?”

“If I didn’t know better. C’mon, freedom of information. Democratization of knowledge. It probably would’ve appealed to me, considering what I was looking for.”

“People keep secrets for a reason, Skye.”

“I know, Ward.” She says, exasperation clear in her tone. “That was purely hypothetical to answer the question _you_ asked.”

“Sorry, it’s just –”

“You don’t like them.”

“Dislike is such a mild, inaccurate word to describe how I feel about them.”

“I know.” Skye says, “What happens to you?”

“If my brother had his way, I’d be doing time. 10 – 15 maybe. I want to disappear.”

Skye turns to face him. “You don’t mean –”

“I don’t know.” His reply is soft. “Sometimes I think it’s just too good to be true –”

“Like you’ll wake up to realize it’s just a dream.”

“And I’ll be back there.”

“Grant, a thousand different things could’ve happened but it didn’t. This,” she squeezes his hand, “Dad, Mom, Gram, this is what happened. All of this, this is real.”

“I know.” His eyes are glowing a soft amber, her fingers trace his cheek where a bruise had formed. _I love you_. He presses a kiss to her palm.

She pulls his arm around her tighter, resting them on her stomach as she leans back into him. Ward drops a kiss to the top of her head. _I love you too._

“I’m glad I found you.”


	5. whoopah

“You made the bed.”

Skye waves a hand nonchalantly from where she was, staring at the ceiling. “Corners tucked in and all.”

It was a habit he’d instilled in her. Skye had protested immensely at first, claiming that it was too much hassle (getting back into bed meant undoing everything anyways) and that the blankets were warmer when messy; a whole week had passed before she realized that she had been making her bed to his voice in her head, instructing her each step of the way.

“Good job, rookie.”

Ward turns when something hits his back. “ _Field agent_.”

“Thanks.” He says, picking up his balled up socks. “And still a rookie, to me.”

“I _abhor_ you.”

“I _adore_ you.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You’re –”

The amber light by their door blinks once, twice. Skye groans, head falling back onto the bed. “Let’s just not go in.”

“No can do.”

“I know.” She zips up her boots, peering through her hair, eyeing him appreciatively. “I think we can be a few minutes late.” Skye moves to where he stands, digging through his dresser, wrapping her arms around his middle.

“ _Skye_.”

“What? Am I _not allowed_ to do this?” She presses open-mouthed kisses to his back, fingers idly tracing the skin of his abdomen.

“We’ll be late.”

“We literally live where we work.”

“Is that so?” Ward asks, turning to face her.

“Yes,” Skye says, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stands on her toes, kissing him softly. “It’s like a two-minute walk.”

Ward laughs, ducking his head to close the distance. His hands slip under the hem of her shirt, palms flat against her back, pulling her closer.

The light blinks red now, flashing rapidly. Her fingers are curled in his hair, “Minute – if we run,” she mumbles against his lips.

Their phones begin beeping. “ _Shit_.” Loudly. Obnoxiously. “We’re in trouble.”

“I’m already dressed.” Skye says, peering around him to look at the mirror, adjusting her hair.

“You are a horrible influence on me.”

“You knew what you were signing up for!” Skye reaches into the drawer, pulling out the first shirt, pecking his lips. “Better hurry.”

“You’re already late!” She calls over her shoulder.

He shakes his head, chuckling to himself as he stares at the door and the shirt. _May was going to kill him._

**xxx**

Ward enters the briefing room to May’s stern look, “You’re late.” He apologizes profusely, moving to Skye’s side, steadily avoiding the knowing glances from Trip and Hunter. He could see her biting the inside of her cheek, adjusting her stance.

He nudges her foot, Skye peers at him through her periphery. _Watch your back._

She grins. _Bring it._


	6. Pictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward vs Fitzsimmons

"What the hell is going on?"

Fitz and Ward were yelling at each other from across the table, the Scot’s accent getting thicker with each word. Simmons stands by his side, a hand cocked on her hip, occasionally throwing in her two cents. Skye was close to standing on the table.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, counting back from five. "Explain."

"Pictionary."

"We were playing Pictionary." Skye says. "Um that's it."

"Skyeward vs Fitzsimmons." May reads off the board.

"We're winning." Fitz chimes in.

"It doesn’t count if you cheat."

"Be reasonable, Ward. You can't cheat in Pictionary short of yelling the answer or writing it." Simmons says.

"Yeah well you can't use your weird psychic link either!”

"Nonsense!"

"Dad!" Skye demands, "What does that look like?"

Coulson clears his throat, fixing his tie. "Disneyland castle.”

"Mom?" May fixes a blank stare, causing Skye to duck behind Ward. "Okay. Not that. It's the Tower of London."

Coulson tilts his head, face enlightened. “Well – if you – it does.”

“Told you!” Fitz yells.

“Dad! Why are you taking their side?!”

“Time out.” Coulson says. “No one is to throw anything at anyone. Yes, Skye, the cushions count as anything.” He holds up a finger. “I don’t care if it is light as a feather. Indoor voices, please, Fitzsimmons. And Ward, try not to punch a hole in the plane.”

“Clean up when you’re done. Are we clear?” May adds.

Their responses are a jumbled unintelligible mess.

“Good. Proceed. But if I hear any more shouting, I will not be happy.”

“Yes, sir.”

"You're the one who wanted more kids." May smirks as she heads to the cockpit.


	7. space

Ward doesn’t like hugs. Or people touching him. Doesn’t like it when people clap his back. Really, there wasn’t anything wrong with just saying “Good job”.

If he had some kind of power, it would be one of those forcefield things where people would get pushed away once they were within a certain distance of him.

Skye was a whole other story. She seemed to crave human contact. Usually it's Coulson, fitting herself into his side. Sometimes May, linking their arms together as they walk. But always him. If he was in the room, she’d somehow gravitate to where he was. And he doesn’t know what to make of it.

Is his "back off" sign broken? Is he not giving her the vibes to stay away? Or does Skye not comprehend the concept of personal space? He puts his money on the last one.

If he was watching TV, she’d make sure to sit where he was. Even when there were other places. Ward doesn’t mind sharing the couch, it was huge and she was _tiny_. But did she have to sit so close? Or have pokey elbows? Or breathe so loudly?

And does she think he doesn't realize that she's been discreetly moving to the middle of the couch? Skye and subtle do not go together.

Ward goes back to the show. And then he feels it. That sharp elbow. In his ribs.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sitting.”

“You’re smothering.” Ward says, shoving her back to the other end. He builds a cushion fort for extra measure.

Skye pulls a face, slouching back against the armrest. "You're being very dramatic."

He doesn't react.

"Ward."

"What?"

"What are we watching?"

"I am watching. You are supposed to be doing homework."

“You don’t have any?”

“I finished at school.”

“Really?” Skye gapes. “You did homework. At school.”

“Is that really hard to believe?”

“Yes. I don’t even want to do homework at home.”

“Do you mind?” He snatches the remote from her, flipping back to the previous channel. “I’m actually trying to watch. Go do something educational.”

“Fine, Mr Fun Machine.”

He’s just about to relax when she comes back, dumping a stack of books on the coffee table. He is not going to engage – just ignore it.

Maybe if he doesn’t acknowledge her. Yes, he’ll pretend it’s just him in the room. He can do that.

Except she’s sitting on the floor by his feet, head resting against his knee. _Ignore it_. Skye begins tapping his shin with her pencil to some beat, matching it to the rhythm she hums.

 _God, how was someone this tiny capable of taking so much space?_ He wasn’t even talking about the lack of personal space (but that too). It seemed like even when he tried blocking her, she somehow ended up there – he was _too_ aware of her. And he doesn’t get it.

Skye leans forward, scribbles something on the page. Ward takes the opportunity to move, sliding a bit to the right just out of her reach.

Somehow she ends up in the same position as before.

That’s it. He gives up.

 


	8. bananas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was not on anything when I wrote this. I just come up with weird things when my mind wanders.

 

Skye finds him in the lounge, reading which was to be expected really. So she flops down on the couch next to him, hooking her chin over his shoulder.

“ _Victory in combat is like sex with a prostitute,”_ Skye reads aloud, nose wrinkling. “Oh my God, Ward, are you reading porn? Granted, very weird – what is that war porn? Really, if you wanted to read porn, I could recommend you tons of non-war unless that’s a weird kink you’re into?”

“It is _not_ porn.”

“I beg to differ.” Skye says, flipping to a different page. “ _He lay before God as a woman opens herself to a man, with legs apart, stomach exposed, arms open_.”

“Matterhorn. And those are metaphors.” Ward says as he closes the book, placing it on the table. “One of the books my SO assigned.”

“Ugh, Garrett needs to give you less weird and depressing stuff to read. You can read Hunger Games!”

“Yes because sending 24 kids into an arena to fight to the death and only one emerges victorious is plenty cheerful.”

“Twilight?”

Ward turns to face her, expression incredulous. “I’d rather have Simmons scrape my brains out with a dull, rusted spoon without anaesthesia and perform a root canal whilst she’s at it.”

“Funny you should mention Jemma, I was talking to Fitzsimmons and we –”

“No.”

“What? Ward, you don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I don’t care if Halloween is coming soon, I am not dressing up.”

“Okay, you did know what I was going to say. But the fact that you did just makes it perfect and it is totally a sign that this was meant to be!”

“I am too old for that.”

“You’re not exactly Old Man River.”

“Still a no, Skye.”

“Will you at least hear the idea? Because it’s pretty amazing.”

Ward sighs, crossing his arms across his chest. “Talk.”

\---

“Well don’t you look adorable?” Simmons comments.

Ward doesn’t bother to respond, keeping his eyes and attention on the news article. He will not talk about it, it’s happened and that was that. Skye had this way with words, capable of turning even the stupidest ideas into ones that would make Ward feel like he was missing out if he didn’t at least attempt it once in his life.

He knows he can’t avoid Simmons for long, can practically feel the beaming smile burning a hole through his head. So he decides to take the focus off himself. “Who are you today?”

“Why, Agent Ward, surely you must know.”

Of course he does. And it didn’t surprise him that this was what she’d gone with. “Where’s your assistant, Ms Holmes?”

(It was either this or one of the Doctors.) Fitzsimmons were predictable that way.

“On his way. Which one are you?”

“Maybe you should check up on him? Those bowties can be tricky.”

“Excellent point. Be right back!”

“Good morning people. And a Happy Halloween!” Skye announces with an exaggerated bow. “Oh my God, Jem, I love your costume.”

“And I love yours.” Jemma says before lowering her voice, “How did you convince him?”

“I have my ways."

“I’ll say. Have you seen Fitz?”

“Nope. But I did hear him cursing it up in his room just now.” Skye takes the opportunity to occupy the stool next to Ward’s.

“Don’t say anything.” He warns.

“Thank you for not saying no.”

“Count this as your Christmas present.”

“Let me take a picture of this! For documentation purposes. It’s not every day we get to see Ward dressed as –”

Fitz announces his arrival with a loud snort which transpired into a series of laughs that have him leaning against the counter. “Oh my God, Ward –” he wheezes, clutching his chest.

“About time, Dr. – Fitz!” Simmons trills.

He looks up and their mouths drop open, collectively yelling, “You’re Holmes! You were supposed to be Watson!”

“We agreed on Holmes and Watson.” Jemma argued.

“Yes, but I always pictured you as Watson.”

Jemma makes a noise of indignation. “You have to change.”

“No. You change.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Skye asks, poking Ward’s arm.

“That I should have stopped this from happening because it was to be expected but I didn’t because I knew this would happen and it’s more hilarious than expected.”

“No. But I am thinking that now.”

Coulson doesn’t even bat an eye when they turn up in the Command Centre, launching straight into their briefing. May is the first to leave though not without eyeing Ward from head to toe and Skye swears she saw her lips twitch.

“Hold up, where are you going?” She grabs the back of his shirt.

“To change.” Ward says in a tone that says it should be obvious.

“Nuh uh. We agreed on costumes all day.”

“Skye! I can’t go into the field dressed like this!”

“It’s just the welcome wagon. Plus its Halloween, everyone else will be in costume anyways.”

“Sir, tell her she’s being ridiculous. And that as an agent, I have to be in dressed in proper attire, to reflect SHIELD.”

“Grant has a point.” Ward’s about to gloat when Coulson continues, “But we don’t have time. It’s an urgent matter. Just throw on a jacket. If things go well, you won’t even have to leave the car.”

“Dad –” Coulson gives him that ‘look’. “Fine.”

Skye’s face was on the verge of splitting with how wide her smile was. Her hand digs through the pockets, pulling out a bright blue cap; she stands on her toes, hand outstretched as she places it on his head. She produces an identical one for herself, slipping her ponytail through the hole in the back.

“Now are you thinking what I’m thinking, B1?”

Ward groans, “It’s mission time.”

“Yes!” Skye fistpumps. “Fitz, did you get that?”

Fitz gives her a thumbs up.

(There was a 75% chance he was going to have to flash his badge in blue and white striped pyjamas.)


	9. have you got protection

“Ward.” Skye perches on the armrest, looking down at him.

He scans the row, repeating it with the column before filling the box with a ‘9’. “What do you want?”

“Why do you always assume I want something? Maybe I just want to spend time with you.”

“You’ve been wearing out the carpet in the hall and I can hear you muttering from here. So out with it.”

“Fine. Can you drive me to the movies, please?”

“Two questions. One, what movie? Two, do I have to watch it with you?”

“Haven’t decided and no, you don’t.”

“Okay.”

“I meant now.” Skye says when Ward returns to his Sudoku.

“I know.” Ward replies. “Almost done.”

Skye wasn’t going to argue or urge him to leave it for later, he just might retract the ‘yes’ and she would have to find another way to get there. So she waits, flicking at her nails. She makes a mental note to change her polish, it was already so chipped there was barely any colour left.

“Let’s go.” He finally says, grabbing his jacket and keys.

\---

“Where are your friends? Are you early or late?” Ward asks, surveying the place.

“Uh – friend, he’s over there.” Skye says, pointing to a boy sitting on the steps, “Bye, Ward!”

“Hold up.” Ward reaches across her, closing the door. “He?”

“Yeah, I didn’t mention that? I could’ve sworn I did.”

“Skye. Name and age.”

“Sophomore. Adrian.”

“Adrian what?”

“No. You are not running a background check on him!”

“How do I know he’s not a serial rapist or killer? Or if he has a record?”

“He’s in high school.”

“So high school kids are incapable of doing bad things now?”

“I’m not saying that – Ward, he’s not a killer or rapist or into witchcraft.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I don’t know but he’s on the debate team.”

“Do you remember what I taught you? Need a refresher?”

“I am not going to put him in a chokehold or a hammerlock for trying to put his arm around me!”

“Why not? Boys that age only want one thing, Skye. You can say no. You don’t have to succumb to peer pressure or whatever. There’s no pressure to _do it_.”

“Oh my God, Ward! Stop! Did AC pay you to do this? Because I’ll double whatever you’ve agreed on for us to avoid this conversation.”

“No, Coulson didn’t pay me. But he did ask me to take care of you. So I’m giving you advice because I’ve been there. I am a guy.”

“You’re trying to do the other part of the sex talk! The you don’t have to rush anything and it’ll happen when it happens part.”

Ward chokes, accidentally hitting the horn. He mouths an apology to the car driving past as Skye slouches in her seat, shielding her face.

“I am _not_ trying to give you _the talk_. No one could pay me enough to have that talk with you. And I think Coulson’s got that covered.”

Skye’s head turned so fast she could swear she had whiplash. “No! He’s going to give me the talk? What did he say?”

“Not him.”

“Then who? Nat?”

“Yeah, Coulson would definitely approve of Nat giving you the talk. Over his dead body.”

“She’s cool.”

“That’s the problem. It’s probably gonna be May.”

“That’s not so bad.”

It made sense. There was no one Coulson trusted more with them than May. And Skye knew he was glad she was around because there were some conversations fathers were just not meant to have with daughters; case in point, when she got her period. Coulson was on the verge of panic attack, so a sex talk was definitely out of the question.

“Ward,” Skye whines. “You’re making me late! Can we please do this later or pretend it never happened?”

When he doesn’t budge, she tries a different approach, “I promise I’ll be on guard for unscrupulous teenage boy trying to get some action moves. And if he tries something I don’t want him to, I’ll put what you taught me to use, okay? Ward?”

“Fine. But if anything happens, you call me immediately and I’ll come get you. You have my number right?”

“Obviously. Speedial 3.”

“Do you need pepper spray?” He asks, digging through the glove compartment. “An umbrella? Some kind of weapon?”

“I have the Taser Clint gave me.”

“Good. Can you use it?”

“It’s a Taser. I don’t think even I could screw that up.” Skye says. “Ward, I’ll be fine. It’s just a movie. Nothing major. And I don’t know if I even like him so you don’t have to worry about me jumping into bed with anyone.”

He winces at that. “Text me when you’re done.”

“Okay. See you later. Thanks, Ward.”

“No problem.”

Ward watches as Skye approaches the boy and stays for a bit as they get in line at the concession stand. He’s about to leave when there’s a knock on the window, Skye stands there miming for him to lower the window.

“Did your plans fall through?”

“No. I got you Skittles. The sour kind.”

“Thanks.”

Skye shifts on her feet as a look of determination settles on her face. She reaches through the open window, wrapping her arms around his neck briefly. “Thanks for looking out for me, Ward. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

“But you can loosen the reigns, like a bit.”

“Go have your date.”

“I’ll text you when it’s almost over. But if you feel like waiting around, I think Ben’s working.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Sure, Ward.”

He shakes his head, smiling. “Ok maybe I considered it for a bit. You’ll be fine.”

This time he stays until they disappear into the theatre before driving all the way home.

(After 34 minutes of occasionally looking at the clock, he gives up the pretense and drives to their favourite diner with his assignments. When Skye’s text comes in, he waits the necessary 8 minutes so it won’t look like he was already there.)

Skye slides into the passenger side as he pulls up. “He didn’t even stay to see if you got home okay?”

“Chill out. His mom called.” She says, buckling her seatbelt. “How was Ben?”

“He sends his regards and Allie requests that you visit soon.”

“Cool. Out of curiosity, how long did it –”

“Shut up.”


End file.
